The Bet
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Thor brings a hot lady with him when he visits the Avengers- but can it be too good to be true? Just a funny little One Shot.


Just a funny little One Shot we came about while eating Breakfast. Don't ask, our brains are weeeeeeeeird

We don't own anything (how cool would that be?)

Have fun

* * *

"But if I tell you!" Tony drawled again, "He was glowing! Like a freakin' volcano!"

Clint rolled his eyes and smirked: "Yeah right. And he was breathing fire. All right"

Steve grinned and shook his head, directing his gaze back to the red flashing digital letters inside the lift. He and his friends – the Avengers – had been out. It was the Captain's choose to go to a small diner he knew from his own childhood.

Now they just exited the lift and went into the spacious living room of the Stark Tower in which the Avengers lived.

There was a surprise waiting for them. First they noticed the open balcony doors. And then their gaze went to the big red back of a certain blonde man.

"Hey Big Point!" Tony called out, "Finally found the door, eh?"

The blonde turned around and smiled broadly at Tony and the other Avengers. "Hail, my friends! My heart is overjoyed by seeing you again"

"What brings you here?" Bruce asked.

"There are certain matters I have to discuss with you" the Asgardian answered.

"Like the matter of your nice companion over there?" Clint asked with a wink. Natasha, Steve, Tony and Bruce looked to where Clint was looking. There was the most beautiful woman they had ever laid eyes on, leaning against the white couch. She was tall, with godly proportions, long thick and slightly curly black hair and big emerald eyes with thick black lashes. Her ruby lips were drawn in a playful smirk, and she wore black and green clothes that seemed somewhat familiar, but they couldn't place it. Asgardian perhaps? Well, she definitely _was_ a goddess.

Of course, Tony, ever the Playboy, was already going over to the beauty, thanking silently that Pepper was in DC. "Well, hello there beauty. Haven't seen you around these parts of the world – where have you been all my life?"

The playful smirk widened and she said: "Oh you know, Mr. Stark. I've been terrible busy" Her emerald eyes glinted for a moment and she added: "Thor told me everything about you, Mr. Stark."

"Hmmm… I like it if you call me Mr. Stark" Tony drawled.

"Oh, don't waste your time with Tony" Clint said amused when he came over, ignoring Natasha's suppressed outcry of fury.

"Really?" The beauty asked surprised – definitely played.

"Yeah, he's had so many girls that he'd not remember your name by tomorrow, my dear."

"Oh, I am pretty sure he'd remember me."

Natasha furrowed her brows in anger. "That bitch!" she thought angrily. "And of course Clint the idiot falls right into her trap!"

She just wanted to yell something obscene, when she noted the other men in the room. Tony and Clint were somewhere far away, flirting with the Lady (and Natasha was not sure whether she wanted to be there as well) – the bitch flirted right back! Even Rogers looked mesmerized, unsure whether to ask her out or stand still and wait until she realized him – but the great Captain America was always a shy boy when it came to the beautiful sex. Thor looked somewhat amused and also defeated, something the Black Widow could not quite place, while Bruce was desperately trying to get his brain working again.

"Wait… where did I saw those clothes before?" Bruce muttered under his breath. He was trying hard to remember, but his brain was somewhat clogged by the mesmerizing look of that woman.

Natasha scowled at her, while the other woman was toying with Tony and Clint. Those clothes were truly familiar, even though they looked as if they were made for someone with broader shoulders.

It was then Bruce's eyes went big as saucers and he stammered: "Oh. My. God...TONY!"

"Yeah yeah, Bruce, I'll be there in a minute."

"No! Tony! It's urgent!" Ironman ignored him.

"Wait a minute, nerd boy" Clint said, ignoring the scientist as well.

Tony leaned over to the beauty and whispered something into her ear and she chuckled, whispering something right back that sent a huge shit-eating grin onto Tony's and Clint's faces.

Then she pushed herself off the couch and said: "Please wait a moment, boys. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long" Tony said in a flirtatious manner. Clint was grinning as well, not seeing the death-glare Natasha sent him.

"See, Thor?" the black-haired beauty said when she came to the big Asgardian. "I said I could do it. Pay up, you big oaf."

Thor chuckled a little. "Sorry" and dug around his pockets for some coins, "I really thought they were a little less easily influenced" His eyes sparkled with amusement, "But then again, you really don't play fair, my dear brother."

Wait… brother?!

In the next moment the form of the woman blurred and was replaced with that of the smirking, super-villainous God of Mischief and Tricks. Loki turned his amused glare back to Clint and Tony - both their brains were obviously broken or something since their grins were still in place.

Tony turned to Clint and said in the still same tone: "Now I need a drink."


End file.
